


Down With The Cis Except For Virgil’s BFs

by ughdotcom



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aphobia, Cheating, Don't copy to another site, Gender Dysphoria, Genderfluid Character, Genderqueer Character, Menstruation, Misgendering, Misunderstandings, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Texting, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, but not as a kink just plain old period, but not really it's all a misunderstanding, deadnaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-24 20:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: Ow. Pain. Shit loads of pain. And not just that. Fucking dysphoria. And Virgil Sanders was stuck in bed dealing with it.He had woken up to blood, very glad that his boyfriends weren’t there. He wasn’t exactly out as trans to them yet. They knew he was a boy, but they didn’t know he had a vagina. He wouldn’t want to have to deal with their panic as he tried to explain.--“What is it, Ro?” Patton said as Roman flopped next to him and buried his face in Patton’s shoulder.“I think Virgil is cheating on us.”Logan dropped a plate, and it shattered on the ground. “What.” he said.





	1. Chapter 1

Ow. Pain. Shit loads of pain. And not just that. Fucking dysphoria. And Virgil Sanders was stuck in bed dealing with it.

He had woken up to blood, very glad that his boyfriends weren’t there. He wasn’t exactly out as trans to them yet. They knew he was a boy, but they didn’t know he had a vagina. He wouldn’t want to have to deal with their panic as he tried to explain.

He pushed himself out of bed and headed to the bathroom, grabbing some clothes. He then realized he couldn’t wear a binder. Shit. With a sigh he grabbed a sports bra and started composing a list of excuses in his head. He landed on “I have other plans”, and just cause he couldn’t lie to Patton, he would invite one of the people from “book club” over.

Virgil didn’t go to book club. He went to a therapy session for trans people where he had a few friends.

Remy Ahmed, nonbinary. Basic. Probably Virgil’s best friend aside from his boyfriends and Declan Fraus.

Declan Fraus, demiboy. A magician known for sarcastically always saying the opposite of what he meant. The group had determined that he did this so people actually paid attention to him.

Remus Garcia, agender. A weird dude with a very dark sense of humor.

Emile Picani, genderfluid. A therapist himself, and is madly in love with Remy.

Nico Spencer, genderfluid. The other emo, even if he was more punk at times.

Angelica Starr, trans female. An actress, dating Nico.

Virgil put on a pad and got dressed quickly, avoiding looking at himself in the mirror. He wished he didn’t have dysphoria, like Angelica and Remy. But no, he felt like shit every time he saw himself in the mirror. He supposed he should get surgery, but he had too much anxiety to do that.

He picked up his phone to text the group chat.

> Down With The Cis Except For Virgil’s BFs
> 
> 10:00 am
> 
> Verge of a Panic Attack: any of y’all free?
> 
> Deceit: I totally don’t have a date with Remus
> 
> Starbabes: y’all are dating now???!!!
> 
> Deceit: totally not.
> 
> Trash Man: YES!!!!!!!
> 
> Starbabes: tea
> 
> A real GEM: tea
> 
> Green Day: tea
> 
> Lin Manuel: tea
> 
> Verge of a Panic Attack: tea
> 
> Green Day: wait who changed my name again
> 
> Green Day changed their name to Stressy and Depressy
> 
> Stressy and Depressy changed Lin Manuel’s name to Nico’s bae
> 
> Stressy and Depressy: much better
> 
> A real GEM: It’s a she/her day
> 
> Stressy and Depressy: he/him
> 
> Verge of a Panic Attack: anyway any of y’all free
> 
> Starbabes: who still says bae
> 
> Nico’s bae: f*ck off, I like it
> 
> Stressy and Depressy: cringe culture is dead, Reminton.
> 
> Starbabes: that isn’t my name.
> 
> Stressy and Depressy: yes it is. I’m God.
> 
> Stressy and Depressy: I’m not free, sorry. Had to take over Adam’s shift. Plus my fam is coming into town so I have to be *~* FEMALE*~* again
> 
> Verge of a Panic Attack: everything you say is mildly concerning r u ok
> 
> Stressy and Depressy: nope
> 
> Stressy and Depressy: when am I ever
> 
> Nico’s bae: i have callbacks
> 
> Nico’s bae: i skipped a wedding for them
> 
> Stressy and Depressy: I’m rubbing off on you
> 
> A real GEM: I got my first real client, so I can’t, sorry
> 
> Starbabes: I’ll be over right away, girl.
> 
> Verge of a Panic Attack: thank fuck

Remy knocked on the door of Virgil’s apartment. They handed Virgil coffee as they walked in, flopping on his couch. “Can we watch TV?”

“Whatever. I’m bleeding.”

“Ooh, gurl, that sucks. Not really the one to deal with this.”

“You’re just keeping my boyfriends away.”

“Don’t you want them during this trying time.” Virgil gave Remy a look, and they groaned “They still don’t know you’re trans?”

“What if they break up with me?”

“Gurl, I doubt that. By the way, should I ask Emile out?”

“Duh. She’s been crushing on you forever.”

“She has?!”

“Yep. What do you want to watch? No Riverdale.” he added upon seeing Remy’s hopeful face.

“You’re a dick.”

“Duh.” they both fell over laughing.

In a kitchen across town, a man danced around a kitchen “It’s date night!” sang Patton Hart, cooking pancakes as his boyfriend Logan Ng sat at the table.

“Yes. Let me notify our boyfriends.” Logan said, texting the group chat.

> Can You Feel The Love Tonight
> 
> 10:30 am
> 
> Sherlock: Are you all free for date night tonight
> 
> Princey: of course, my dear nerd
> 
> Verge of a Panic Attack: wait Ro your name’s wrong
> 
> Verge of a Panic Attack has changed Princey’s name to Sir Sing-a-Lot
> 
> Verge of a Panic Attack: no, sorry, I had previous plans with a friend from book club
> 
> Sir Sing-a-Lot: :(
> 
> Sir Sing-a-Lot: ok then
> 
> Sherlock: well, we could do it tomorrow
> 
> Verge of a Panic Attack: no, tomorrow actually has book club
> 
> Sherlock: sunday
> 
> Verge of a Panic Attack: parents and my sibling Nyx are going to be at my apartment, and I can’t miss that, I haven’t seen Nyx in forever. Also my brother Thomas, but I saw him last week. And Colvyr, but he’s a dick.
> 
> Verge of a Panic Attack: how does Thomas have the only normal name in out family.
> 
> Sherlock: monday
> 
> Sir Sing-a-Lot: I have play practice
> 
> Sherlock: so it appears we shall have to wait for next friday
> 
> Verge of a Panic Attack: You guys can go without me
> 
> Sherlock: we shall, but it won’t be complete without you
> 
> Verge of a Panic Attack: aw, I feel bad now
> 
> Verge of a Panic Attack: well, I did before, but worse now.
> 
> Sherlock: it’s quite alright, we can’t take every moment of your time
> 
> Sherlock: we love you
> 
> Sir Sing-a-Lot: we love you anyway, Virg-y
> 
> Pattoncake: yes, we love you
> 
> Verge of a Panic Attack: aww I love y’all too
> 
> Verge of a Panic Attack: gtg 💜
> 
> Sherlock:💙
> 
> Pattoncake: 💛
> 
> Sir Sing-a-Lot: ❤️

Virgil set his phone down. “I hate lying to them.”

“Aw, babe, it’s that or tell them,” said Remy, turning Riverdale on, straight to a kissing scene, causing Virgil to bury his head in his hands.

Roman Garcia lived next door to Virgil, and as he left his apartment he heard talking from inside his boyfriend’s place. A snippet of a conversation.

Virgil: I hate lying to them

An unknown voice: Aw, babe, it’s that or tell them.

[kissing noises].

Roman’s head reeled. He couldn’t believe his ears. Was Virgil… cheating on them? What.

> Why does this exist???? Why no Virgil????
> 
> 11:00 am
> 
> Sir Sing-a-Lot: guys I have bad news.
> 
> Pattoncake: come over then

Roman hurried to Patton and Logan’s place, the whole while trying not to cry.

“What is it, Ro?” Patton said as Roman flopped next to him and buried his face in Patton’s shoulder.

“I think Virgil is cheating on us.”

Logan dropped a plate, and it shattered on the ground. “What.” he said.

“I heard a snippet of conversation, and the person in his apartment called him babe, and I heard kissing sounds.” tears started falling from Roman’s eyes, and soon his two boyfriends were crying as well.

Back at Virgil’s place his phone rang. He checked it. “Shit, they’re video calling.”

“Just keep it above your chest and you’ll be fine.” Remy said, humming along to “Candy Store”.

“Hey guys.”

“We know.” Roman said.

Shit. They knew he was trans. “How the fuck do you know? I was going to tell you, but...”

“I overheard you talking.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s mildly illegal.”

“How could you!”

“Well that’s just assholeish. It doesn’t warrant that level of disgust.”

“I think it does, actually!”

“Well, then you guys are just dicks!”

“You’re the dick! Cheating on us?!”

“Wait what? You think I’m cheating on you?”

“What did you think we meant?” Roman said, as Logan said:

“What did you mean then?”

“Why do you think I’m cheating on you?”

“I heard him call you babe.”

“They, actually.” Remy said, and Virgil turned his phone to show them “and I call everyone babe.”

“They could be lying.” Roman said.

Remy rolled their eyes and grabbed them “Proof.” he showed them the group chat.

> Down With The Cis Except For Virgil’s BFs
> 
> Old messages from 12:00 pm yesterday
> 
> Starbabes: y’all got to see what Nico just did
> 
> Green Day: I legit just said Bughead was mildly cute
> 
> Deceit: Rem, are you getting Nico into Riverdale
> 
> Starbabes: maybe…
> 
> Green Day: It’s not a total obsession y’all
> 
> Starbabes: sure babe. You totes don't ship Betty and Veronica.
> 
> Lin Manuel: if you leave me for Cole Sprouse I’m keeping the dog
> 
> Green Day: angel, I’m a lesbian
> 
> Lin Manuel: and he’s Cole Sprouse
> 
> Trash Man: NO FLIRTING IN THE CHAT
> 
> Deceit: ^^
> 
> A real GEM: ^^
> 
> Verge of a Panic Attack: ^^
> 
> Starbabes: but I like to flirt!
> 
> Trash Man: No SERIOUS flirting in the chat
> 
> Green Day: but I’m a joke so everything I do is a joke
> 
> Trash Man: no ROMANTIC flirting in the chat
> 
> Starbabes: sure babe
> 
> Trash Man: i’m taken
> 
> Starbabes: ooh, did you and Declan finally hook up
> 
> Starbabes: and I call everyone babe i’ve called all of you babe once
> 
> Deceit: totally not
> 
> Deceit: I’m completely serious for once
> 
> Starbabes: this is worse than opposite day in 2nd grade.
> 
> Lin Manuel: You’ve never called me babe
> 
> Starbabes: well, then I’ve got to change that, babe
> 
> Green Day: she’s taken

“See, I call everyone babe.”

“What about kissing noises?”

“We’re watching Riverdale.” Virgil said, showing them the TV as Toni sang “Dead Girl Walking”.

“If you aren’t cheating on us, what did you think we meant when we called?” Logan inquired as the focus was back on Virgil.

“Oh god.” Virgil muttered. “I’m trans. Okay. It's like a band-aid. You just gotta rip it off.”

“Like you’re a girl?”

“No, but I’m on my period right now.”

“I’m trans too.”

“You’re what?”

“I’m trans too.” Logan repeated.

“So I was freaked out for nothing?”

“Well, no. That was actually my coming out to them as well. Also, I’m assuming our periods synced, since mine is right now as well.”

“How do you pass so fucking well?”

“Top surgery and makeup.”

“Lucky.” Virgil groaned.

“Wait, why do you have an all trans group chat?”

Virgil made a groaning noise. “I don’t have a book club. I have a trans help group.”

“What type?”

“Therapy, Lo. Not conversion.”

“I’m just making sure, your parents seem horrible from all the data you’ve provided.”

“Oh, they are.” a knock sounded on the door. “Speak of the devil.” Virgil groaned. “How about you come over for support.”

“Sure!” “Satisfactory.” “Of course!”

“Vyra! Are you going to open the door?”

“One sec mom! Switch off Riverdale.” he hissed at Remy as he opened the door.

“Vyra!”

“Mom! Dad!” his eyes landed on his “sister” and widened slightly. “Nyx!” he said cheerfully, before mouthing “Nico?”

“Virgil?” Nico mouthed back.

“Oh, Vyra, is this your boyfriend?”

“No, Remy’s just a friend. And they’re nonbinary.”

“Oh, I’m sorry! Sorry to misgender you.”

Behind them Nico let out an inaudible groan and buried his face in his hands. Remy watched them with a faint look of disgust. Virgil agreed with both of those sentiments. It was absolutely horrifying how they were so supportive of the queer community but when it came to their kids? No dice.

“So, where’s Colvyr?” Virgil asked, a fake smile planted on his face.

“Oh, tutoring. We couldn’t let him end middle school with a B+.”

“Mom, don’t you think that you could leave the tutors to kids who aren’t passing?” Nico said timidly.

“Don’t be silly, goose. If we hadn’t let you have that F for such a long time, maybe you wouldn’t have dropped out of college.”

“Ok, you know what? I dropped out of college because of mental health problems caused from not understanding that a B, even a C is a passing grade. You know, the mental health problems you refuse to accept I have. I also dropped out due to the fact I’m not fucking female and no one understands that! I’m genderfluid, and you can’t fucking accept that. Some other kid? Yes, perfectly fine, but me? Virgil? Nope! You can’t even accept that Colv is ADHD and I’m probably also neurodivergent. Fuck you!” Nico waved his middle finger at them.

“Who’s Virgil!”

“Oh yeah, that’s what you take from that.” Nico scoffed. “Your fucking son, dumbasses.”

“Our sons are Colvyr and Thomas.”

“Your _ other _ son, mom. The one you think of as Vyra.”

“What?”

“I’m a boy, Mom. Nico is genderfluid. We’re both trans.”

“What?”

“You have no cishet children.”

“Colvyr.”

“He’s aroace!”

“Doesn’t exist.”

Nico threw his hands in the air. “I’m taking Colvyr. He can live with me.” he left the apartment.

“Vyra…” Virgil’s mom said pleadingly.

“Out.”

“V.”

“Out.”

“Virgil.”

“Out, Alice!”

Virgil’s mom, Alice Sanders, and his dad, Charles Sanders, slunk out of Virgil’s apartment as Virgil’s boyfriends entered. He fell into their arms, sobbing.

“I love you all so much.”


	2. Chapter 2

> Down With The Cis Except For Virgil’s BFs
> 
> 11:30
> 
> Verge of a Panic Attack: do y’all mind if I bring my bfs to the meeting they want to meet y’all
> 
> Starbabes: i do not
> 
> Stressy and Depressy: I don't give a shit
> 
> A real GEM: no
> 
> Deceit: I totally care i have never been intrigued about ur bfs
> 
> Trash Man: bring it on!
> 
> Nico’s bae: ok
> 
> Verge of a Panic Attack: thx
> 
> Stressy and Depressy: np
> 
> Stressy and Depressy has changed Nico’s bae’s name to ChriIiiiiIIIIIiiistine Canigula
> 
> Stressy and Depressy has changed Verge of a Panic Attack’s name to Nico has another brother apparently people have to tell him this shit honestly
> 
> Stressy and Depressy has changed Starbabe’s name to Kevin Keller but on drugs
> 
> Stressy and Depressy has changed Trash Man’s name to TRASH MAN
> 
> Stressy and Depressy has changed Deceit’s name to Danger Noodle
> 
> Stressy and Depressy has changed A real GEM’s name to Therapist BOI
> 
> Stressy and Depressy has changed their name to If I have another brother I WILL riot
> 
> Nico has another brother apparently people have to tell him this shit honestly: what brought this on
> 
> If I have another brother I WILL riot: i have 3 whole brothers this is troubling
> 
> Nico has another brother apparently people have to tell him this shit honestly: well technically Thomas is your half brother
> 
> If I have another brother I WILL riot: shut up
> 
> Nico has another brother apparently people have to tell him this shit honestly has changed their name to Why 1 bf when u can have 3
> 
> Why 1 bf when u can have 3 changed If I have another brother I WILL riot’s name to Punk Pop Personified
> 
>   
  

> 
> ChriIiiiiIIIIIiiistine Canigula: I like my name
> 
> Kevin Keller but on drugs: I love it, but I prefered Starbabes
> 
> Kevin Keller but on drugs changed their name to Starbabes
> 
> Danger Noodle: I love it
> 
> Danger Noodle has changed their name to Deceit
> 
> Punk Pop Personified: uh-uh u love it
> 
> Punk Pop Personified has changed Deceit’s name to Danger Noodle
> 
> Punk Pop Personified has taken admin powers from Danger Noodle
> 
> Danger Noodle: i love u
> 
> Danger Noodle: also that TOTALLY does something but i’m going to bother changing it because I want to be in a war with Nico.
> 
> Therapist BOI: I don’t really like it
> 
> Therapist BOI has changed their name to Pinkberry
> 
> Starbabes: love it babe
> 
> TRASH MAN: u hardly changed mine
> 
> Punk Pop Personified: listen u are THE trash man and it’s a crime against humanity to get rid of that
> 
> Why 1 bf when u can have 3: y’all are weird
> 
> ChriIiiiiIIIIIiiistine Canigula: so r u, V, sry to disappoint
> 
> Why 1 bf when u can have 3: btw Rem was that babe ur platonic babe or r u and Emile FINALLY DATING
> 
> Starbabes: YOU FUCKING DUMBASS I HAVEN’T ASKED HIM OUT YET
> 
> Pinkberry: yes
> 
> Starbabes: ????
> 
> Pinkberry: yes I’ll go on a date with u Remy
> 
> Starbabes: FUCK YES
> 
> Why 1 bf when u can have 3: gtg

Virgil smiled and slid his phone into his back pocket, ignoring the buzzes, looking up at his boyfriends. “Ready to go?”

Roman grinned and slung an arm around Virgil. “Of course, emo nightmare.”

“Thank you.” he said, grabbing Patton’s hand and grinning at Logan. “You guys are going to hate this.”

As they approached Nico’s cafe where the meetings took place, Nico ran up to face her brother. “You’re nearly late, Remus is throwing a fit. Also, yes, he and Declan  _ are _ dating.”

“Great, Neeks. Pronouns?”

“She/her, they changed like a minute ago.”

“Cool.” he grinned as he led his boyfriends inside. “Guys, the boyfriends. Logan, the computer. Roman, the Prince. And Patton, the human puppy.”

“I didn’t know you liked to fuck robots, V!” Remy called.

“Fuck off, Remington.” Virgil shot back, sitting on a couch.

“That isn’t my name!”

“Yes it is, Nico is god.”

“What?” Patton said, as he threaded his fingers through Roman’s.

“Inside joke.”

“So we just have to wait for Remus to get out of the bathroom.” Nico said, turning on her “Did you mean:  _ trans _ shenanigans” playlist as she “sat” in a chair.

“God they’re going to pick fun at all of you. Just a warning.”

“That’s just Remus.” Declan said.

“You’re dating him, but the first time he saw you he sang baby shark but said baby snake.”

“Ok, false.”

“Why do we think he’s a snake?”

“He  _ is _ a snake. He used to only wear stuff with snakes.”

“I still dont, it’s just in plain sight.” he said, pulling aside his caplet to show a small insignia of a two headed snake.

“Baby snake doo doo doo.” Remus entered the room singing.

“Oh god, Reme.” Declan said, burying his face in his hands at his datemate’s shenanigans.

“Baby snake, doo do- Roman?  _ You’re _ one of V’s boyfriends?”

“I thought you lived in California?”

“So did I but apparently I get states mixed up. Hello brother.”

“Jesus fucking christ!” Nico shouted. “Everyone’s a fucking sibling!”   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sup gays. Ya boi/gurl is pissed at gender so have this.
> 
> Virgil's family is based off mine. Nico - me. Colvyr - my brother. No one knows my brother's sexuality because he's *~* 10 *~* but I added that because drama.
> 
> Yes the weird names thing is true too. There's me and my brother with weird names (WELL NOT THE NAME I CHOSE) and my older brother with Andrew.


End file.
